Stuck On You
by hot-bloodedgirl14
Summary: Moments like these were how I knew I was always going to be stuck on him.  No matter what.


**So here is an one-shot about Two-Bit Matthews and Kathy. This is my first time writing a one-shot about them. So please give me your opinions! Please review!**

**The Song-Bit is "Stuck Like Glue" By Sugarland, this is a very silly fun song that I believe work for Two-Bit and Kathy. I had to cut some of the chorus up for it to be short. Check out the song! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton, nor do I own the song "Stuck Like Glue" By Sugarland.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>There you go making my heart beat again,<strong>

**There you go making me feel like a kid**

**Won't you do it and do it one time?**

**There you go pulling me right back in,**

**I'm stuck on you**

**Stuck like glue**

**You and me baby we're stuck like glue**

**Sugarland**

This was bull.

This was bullshit.

There was my "supposed" boyfriend, Two-Bit Matthews, practically on top of another girl.

This was supposed to be a nice lunch, girl time over at the Dingo with Sandy and Evie.

Unbelieavable.

I felt Evie and Sandy stiffen at the sight that was only a few feet away. I narrowed my eyes at Two-Bit, hoping he would sense my venomous stare.

"Come on Kathy, we don't have to eat here…" Sandy started to say, trying to capture my attention.

"Yea, come on Kathy. Lets get out of here." Evie also added in.

I shook my head my anger making me speechless. A couple seconds passed till I found my voice. "No, I am going to go. You guys stay here and eat. I'll talk to you guys later." I gave one last look at Two-Bit, before turning toward the door.

"Kathy, come on. We'llgo with you at least…." Evie and Sandy both cried out while I was half way of the door. But they were cut off when I slammed the door closed.

Outside, it was not as rowdy as inside, but still people looked at you. Giving you wayward glances if you're alone, those looks brought the feelings of low self-esteem, and embarrassment. I looked back at the window, at first glaring at Two-Bit but softening my glare when he caught my eye.

Stupid…. immature boy…Unbelievable. I felt my anger fill me again, as I saw that same girl, trying to flirt with him.

I knew my brother wouldn't be home, so he couldn't come and get me. So I settled to just walk home. It wasn't that far, and beside I was a greaser girl. I could take care of myself. All I wanted to do was get far, far away from this place and away from Two-Bit.

As I got about a couple feet away from the Dingo, I heard someone's steps behind me.

"Kathy?" Two-Bit's spoke up, evident that he was following me. However, I decided to ignore him in hopes that he would take the hint.

"Come on Kathy!" Two-Bit spoke again, not taking the hint at all.

I turned sharply on my heel to him. I glared at him "What Two-Bit?" I said sharply.

"What's the problem babe?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

I seethed silently; he was asking me what was wrong. Unbelievable.

"Oh, I don't know, I wanted to eat a meal, but instead I got my boyfriend, practically onto of some girl. That's my problem." I yelled, not controlling my anger.

"Oh, that," He said.

Yea, that, tiny thing…..

"Come on Kathy, that was all a joke." Two-Bit said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Do I look like I am joking to you Two-Bit?" I snapped. When he didn't respond, I turned back around and started to walk away. I jumped, when I felt Two-Bit's hand grab mine, stopping me.

I turned around to tell him, to let go of my hand when I felt his lips on mine. I knew my anger was turning into mush. I threw my arms around his neck, when he pulled me closer to him. He stopped kissing me, and there was only little space between us.

"Babe, were stuck like glue, you and me. Just know I am always stuck on you." He whispered to me. His hot breath was teasing my lips and mind.

Moments like these were how I knew I was always going to be stuck on him. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it. Hope you enjoyed that! Short and sweet. Please review! Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
